A Touch of the Blues
by vangiekitty
Summary: What films and books do the X-Men like? You might be surprised. Rogue and Beast


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they own me.  
  
This is the first part of a larger fic. I don't know if I will post the rest but I think the first part stands alone.  
Please ignore spelling errors, I have no spell check.  
A Touch of the Blues  
  
  
"Bobby, *please* tell me ya'll got more at the video store than Friday the 13th parts one through   
  
umpteen million and all those stupid Nightmare on Elmstreet movies!" Rogue begged, digging through the   
  
large plastic sack of DVDs that Bobby, Hank and Logan had brought into the rec room.  
  
"Why sure, Rogue, we also got The Shining and The Sixth Sense." replied Bobby with a wicked grin.  
  
"Argh!!! Bobby! Why'd ya have to get all scarey movies? Ya know how I feel about that."  
  
"And how is that, Rogue?" asked Hank, genuinely mystefied. Rogue only made a face so   
  
Bobby answered cheerfully for her.  
  
"Our sweet little Roguey here has no problem battling evil fiends and kicking the asses of  
  
supervillans everywhere but scarey movies freak her out." he said smugly.  
  
"I swear, you're so mean sometimes Bobby!" fumed Rogue, crossing her arms. "I knew I  
  
shouldn't have let ya'll go to the store without me or one of the other girls. Why couldn't ya get a   
  
decent movie for a change? One we could all enjoy."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I don't know, Emma, maybe. Or Sense and Sensebilitiy."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Bobby dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Chick flicks you mean."  
  
"They are *not* chick flicks!" Rogue turned a dangerous shade of red but Hank cut in   
  
smoothely.  
  
"My gravest appologies, Rogue. I was not aware that you abhored films of the frightening  
  
genre and this miscreant," he glared at Bobby. "Neglected to mention it. I suspect on purpose. But  
  
you are quite correct; the movies you mentioned are not inconsequential in nature. They are some of  
  
my favorites as well."  
  
Rogue seemed almost startled out of her anger at Bobby to hear the hulking blue Beast admitt  
  
to liking "chick flicks" in front of the guys.  
  
"Hank, I thought I was the only one. You like Jane Austin too?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Indeed, I must confess a strong affinity for Miss Austin's prose, Rogue." Hank affirmed.  
  
Rogue was still suspicious. "Oh yeah? Well what's your favorite book by her then, Sugah?"  
  
she demanded skeptically.  
  
"Why Pride and Prejudice of course!" he exclaimed. "What other characters can compete with  
  
the lovely Elizabeth and the obstinate Mr. Darcey?"  
  
Rogue was at last convinced. "You really *do* like Jane Austin!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. And you need not act so very surprised, dear lady. I am not an illiterate cretin,  
  
you know. I read quite omniverously as a matter of fact."  
  
Rogue blushed. "I didn't mean it that way, Hank. I just never thought I'd find a man who enjoyed  
  
Jane Austin. Everyone else in this place is more into true crime fiction and Soilder of Fortune magazine."  
  
She glared at Logan and Bobby.  
  
"Hey," Logan defended, "I read omniverously too, Darlin'. Ya know I only get Playboy for  
  
the articles!" He grinned and nudged Bobby in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah," Bobby chimed in, "And Penthouse Letters provides a verritable rainbow of literary  
  
options." He laughed so hard he sagged against Logan who caught him before he fell to the ground.  
  
Rogue turned away in disgust but to her surprise, Hank followed her out of the rec. room.  
  
"Rogue, I wish to appologize again. Not all men are pornography perusing louts."  
  
"Well Hank, you seem ta be the only exception around here." remarked Rogue caustically.  
  
"I guess the other two would rather read Penthouse than Persuasion."  
  
"It does seem so, doesn't it? But I fear your evening had been ruined by my confederate's  
  
poor choice of entertainment. Can I offer you compensation in the form of a late night cappachino? I  
  
believe Starbucks is still open."  
  
Rogue grinned. "I'd be delight to accept your kind offer, sir. I'm glad ta see there's at least one  
  
gentleman on the premesis."  
  
"Then will you take my arm that I might escort you, fair damsel? Your charriot awaits." There was  
  
a twinkle in Hank's eye as he held out one massively muscled blue forearm in a courtly manner.  
  
"Again, I would be most delighted, sir." She placed one gloved hand delicately on his furry  
  
arm and Hank escorted her gallantly to the front door. Scott, who happened to come downstairs just then  
  
saw them leaving with big, silly grins on their faces. He stuck his head in the rec. room where Bobby  
  
and Logan were just settling down to watch Steel Magnolias which Bobby had of course been hiding  
  
from Rogue.  
  
"What was *that* all about?" he asked, pointing in the direction the two had gone.  
  
"Don't even ask, bub." muttered Logan, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Hey Scott, we're watching Steel Magnolias, want to join us? It just started." volunteered  
  
Bobby with a grin..  
  
"Naw. I can't watch that movie any more guys. I always get kinda, you know, teary when she   
  
dies."  
  
"Whus" said Logan contemptuosly. "Bobby and me almost never cry at the end any more."  
  
"That's cause you've seen it about a zillion times." said Scott comfortably, settling himself  
  
on the couch next to Logan. "Pass the popcorn, would ya?"  
  
  
  
At the coffee shop, brightly lit by overhead fluorecents, Hank and Rogue were the only 2   
  
customers. It was just as well considering that Hank's appearance tended to attract considerable  
  
attention. The night time counterman who must have been all of 17 remained unimpressed, however.  
  
Since the shop was located so close to the X- Men mansion, it had become a regular mutant hangout.  
  
He barely glanced at Hank as he served them their order, frappachino for Rogue and a double latte  
  
for the Beast.  
  
Once seated at the table, Rogue gave Hank a speculative look. He seemed so out of place,   
  
his huge, muscular body perched on the tiny, spindly chair while he sipped delicately from the hot   
  
container of foaming coffee. Yet, despite his brutish outward appearance, he had a soft spot in his  
  
heart for literature. The man couldn't be all bad.  
  
"What are you pondering, my dear?" Hank's deep, cultured voice broke into her silent   
  
contemplation.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just thinkin' that your inside doesn't seem to match you outside, although  
  
the same can't be said for Bobby and Logan."  
  
Hank laughed. "Yes, they make themselves out to be quite the philistines, don't they? But   
  
if you are refering to their dubious taste in literature, I may have a surprise for you. I happen to know  
  
that Bobby has read Gone With the Wind no less than eight times."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, but yes, my dear. He says he reads it only for it's historical value but I caught him just the   
  
other day posing in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing that big, floppy straw hat Jean uses for   
  
gardening and saying, "Fiddle de de" while he batted his eyelashes."  
  
"No!" Rogue said again, giggling helplessly. "Well, I guess I can believe that about Bobby  
  
but I'm sure Logan's taste runs more to Steven King and Soilder of Fortune."  
  
"You would be right- to a certain extent." admited Hank. "But I have recently persuaded  
  
him to broaden his literary horizons. In fact, he just finished Little Women, not too long ago, at my urging."  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped. "He did? That's one of my all time favorite books! How did he like it?"  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid. He got most upset and tearful at the passage where Beth dies."  
  
"Logan- cried?" Rogue could not believe it.  
  
"Like a baby." Hank confided. "He was also quite angry at the part where Jo refused to   
  
marry Laurey. I tried to explain to him that great literature often combines the tragic with the humerous  
  
and thus is not always uplifting but he was angry with me all the same."  
  
"So I guess he'll never take a book suggestion from *you* again, huh Sugah?"  
  
"That is what I surmised as well, but only a few days ago he came back, asking if I had   
  
anything *happier* to reccomend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I gave him the first 3 books of the Anne of Green Gables series, of course." smiled Hank.  
  
"He'll be back for the rest." he predicted confidently. "He's already asking me if Anne and Gilbert ever  
  
get together."  
  
"And ya told him what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Wait and see. Or rent the movies. Those were really excellent adaptations of the books.   
  
Have you seen them?"  
  
"Some of my very favorite feel good movies, Sugah." Rogue smiled at him. "Ya know, you  
  
surprise me, Hank. I've know ya for years. We've lived in the same house, fought side by side, even  
  
saved each others' lives a time or two, but I never knew we had so much in common. I mean, I always  
  
knew you were smart and all, but I never thought you liked ta read the kind of books I do."  
  
"Surprisingly, I never would have pegged you for a bibliophile either, Rogue." Hank smiled  
  
back. "But it gives me great pleasure to discover that you are. Few joys in life are greater than   
  
discussing a much loved book with a friend."  
  
Rogue felt warm all over. She'd always just admired Hank's intellect from afar, mostly just  
  
considering him as a close aquaintance, despite their mutual history. But tonight, she realized that  
  
they had become friends, true friends. She covered one large blue paw with her smaller, gloved hand.  
  
"I agree, Sugah." she said with a smile.  
  



End file.
